


Fiat Lux

by imthefuckingsupreme



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: (kinda), F/F, Fluff and Angst, cordelia is that gay for misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthefuckingsupreme/pseuds/imthefuckingsupreme
Summary: What was happening in Cordelia's mind when Misty came back (8x10)





	Fiat Lux

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually happening in the twelve seconds in which Delia aknowledges Misty being back home

 

_Genesis 1:3-4_

 

 

> _And God said, Let there be light: and there was light._
> 
> _And God saw the light, and it was good; and God divided the light from the darkness._

Her soul felt the presence before her eyes could understand what was happening- There, as ethereal as one could ever be, with every inch of pureness and innocence that her own heart pleaded so much to come across again, stood _Misty Day_.

The gold haired witch, who once so joyfully carried light through the dark times at the Academy, had now an obscure (and maybe even frightened) expression hidden in crystal blue eyes, but still was able to enlighten the entire room.

The only thing Cordelia was able to feel was her own heart trying to break free from her chest. The air was dense with disbelief, uncertainty and hesitation, she knew this was not another dream, it was too real.

It _felt_ too real

"Misty?" she tried, her voice was barely there, almost afraid that if she spoke, everything would dissolve into the real world and after the blissful dream stupor had vanished, she would find herself alone at the bed as always.

As if the Cajun could read minds, baby blue eyes met browns and- _God_ , if this hadn't been proof enough- a little smile found it's way to the younger witch's face. It wasn't her happiest one, still, was enough to take the Supreme's breath away.

Misty was really alive. And she was _right there._

It never failed to amaze Cordelia how one smile could have this much brightness and this time it wasn't different. With that in mind, a quick thought passed through her and eased some of her worries; perhaps nothing was totally fine now but it _would_ soon be.

Because after everything- every heartbroken tear that was shed, every lonely sob that escaped her throat and the guilty feeling that consumed her inside out- she had her girl _back_.

Just like that, the once always-there dimness that chased her ever since the disastrous Seven Wonders was gone.

And Cordelia promised herself to _never_ let Misty go again.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry if it sucks, it's my first try anddd english's not my first language)  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
